Through Your Eyes (Non-Lyric'd version)
by CuteCat213
Summary: Hidan and Itachi have boy problems, but with Konan's help, they're determined to get their men. KakuHida, KisaIta. Rated for language (Hidan's).


Disclaimer: Totally don't own... Dammit.

.

Due to requests from several of my *ahem* _reviewers_, I have censored the lyrics. So... There you go. A non-songficy songfic.

The song is Through Your Eyes, and I'll be using both versions: LeAnn Rimes' and the version from The Quest for Camelot animated movie, so if you want the fic to make any sence, you can listen to both of them for free on YouTube as many times as you like, so long as I don't have the lyrics all written down here.

Itachi's singing is in _Italics._

Hidan's is in **bold.**

When they sing together it's **_both._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidan climbed to the roof and sat down with a sigh, watching the stars overhead. Time passed in a grey fog of general discontent until a sound startled him out of his reverie and he looked up to see the nearly sightless gaze of the Uchiha. Magenta orbs widened, "Hey, what the hell are you doing up here?" the question came out having less force and more confusion than he'd hoped.

Itachi shrugged, "I come up here to think."

"Seriously? Me, too. Guess we've always just missed each other."

"It would appear so. Should I leave you to your contemplation?" he asked, already turning to go.

"Nah, you shouldn't have to leave just because I got here. This is a special spot for both of us, and besides, you're the first person besides Konan to think that I'm even capable of 'contemplation', or know what it means."

Itachi nodded and sat beside him with his knees up in a simmilar fasion to Hidan's own. A quiet sigh issued from the Uchiha, "I've become adept at seeing behind the masks people use to hide their true natures."

"Ha, don't look too deep, I assure you that I'm just as immature as Kakuzu makes me out to be."

"Hn."

The silence stretched and both went back to their own thoughts. Itachi let out a soft sigh through his nose a half hour later and Hidan glanced over at him, "You shouldn't worry about it."

The Uchiha seemed surprised and looked his way, "Excuse me?"

"I assume that you're fretting over your failing sight. You shouldn't."

The ebony-eyed male stiffened, "Oh? Within two years at the most, I won't be able to see Kisame's eyes ever again. I won't be able to watch the waves or sunset with him. I won't be able to see his face, I won't be able to see anything at all. At this moment in time, I can't even see the stars above us that was my original reason for choosing this spot."

Hidan shook his head, "You're an idiot. Life is about more than the things we see around us. You can still feel his hand in yours, run your fingers over his skin. You can still hear the timbre of his voice, the sound of his heartbeat. You can walk up to him and feel his arms close around you to hold you safe. He loves you more than life itself and he will never leave you, he loves you enough to let you go in order to realize that on your own. That's more than I have, and something I'd be willing to trade my sight away to never lose."

There was a small silence, and they both felt the minor tension leave the air between them. Itachi seemed mollified by his answer and asked a question of his own, "What happened to you and Kakuzu-san?"

Hidan looked away, "He's not sure if I'm worth all the trouble I attract. He says he needs time to think on his own, and time for me to decide what I feel."

"You don't know if you love him?"

"Of course I do. I just... have trouble saying the Jashin-damned words. Every single person I've said them to before has ended up dead or gone."

"I see. I have a similar problem. I have yet to tell Kisame in words what I feel for him. He knows, but I have not said it."

Hidan sighed, "Man, we're pathetic."

"Hn, I can't help but agree. What do you suggest to change it?"

Hidan looked thoughtful for several minutes, thinking things through. Itachi was in no rush and waited patiently for an answer. Finally the albino looked at him with a huge smirk on his face, "How good are you at singing?"

"Fair, I imagine, why?"

"Because I think I have an idea. We're going to need Konan's help, though."

"What can I do to help my boys?"

Both teens jumped and looked for the source of the voice, seeing none around, they glanced down over the edge of the roof to see a smiling blue-haired teen staring up at them through a window. Hidan blinked, "Konan? What...?"

Konan held a hand to her mouth and giggled softly, "You two seem to have picked the spot directly above my room."

Itachi had yet to come out of his surprised stupor. Hidan shook his head, "I can die of emmbarassment later. So, will you help us get our men?"

"Anyway I can help boys, you know that."

Hidan scoffed, "You sound like our mother or something."

She puffed out her cheeks at him, "And why can't I be?"

"Because you're younger than us?"

"You'd still be helpless without me. _So_, what's the plan?"

* * *

Kisame headed towards the moonlit lake. Not paying particular attention to his surroundings, he was surprised when he bumped into someone, "Itachi?" he looked closer at the person when he realized they were far too tall to be his Uchiha, "Kakuzu-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm begining to wonder that myself. You?"

"Itachi and I have been going through a rough patch, and I got a text from him to come down here to the lake at this time."

"Odd..."

"How so?"

"I recieved a similar text from Hidan. What could those two possibly be up to?"

"Hello, Kisame, Kakuzu."

They both turned to face the owner of the voice, "Konan?"

She smiled and waved, "So glad you could make it. Just be quiet and listen, or I'll make you regret it. They may not have the courage to do this if you interupt. Got it?"

Both males nodded fearfully.

She smiled hugely, "Good. Guys?"

Hidan and Itachi came from the treeline. Konan faded back into the trees, and surprisingly, music started playing. The two shorter teens took very obvious deep breaths and looked at each other before approaching their loves.

Itachi walked up to Kisame and held a hand to his cheek and started singing.

_"Look at the sky. (Censored) me, (censored) do you (censored)? Just (censored) your (censored) and (censored) (censored) to me. The (censored) are (censored) with (censored) tonight. That's (censored) I (censored) through your (censored)."_

Hidan aproached Kakuzu and ran his thumb over his covered lips, **"I (censored) the (censored) each (censored) that you (censored)."** His hand trailed down to his chest, just over his heartbeat, "**I (censored) your heartbeat (censored) (censored) (censored) for (censored). And (censored) I (censored) why (censored) is (censored) (censored). That's (censored) I see (censored) your (censored)."**

They both backed up a few steps, **_"Here in the (censored), I (censored) the (censored). Here in the (censored), our (censored) (censored) are (censored). It's (censored) of our (censored), we can't (censored) what we have (censored). And (censored) just took me (censored) (censored), looking (censored) your (censored)."_**

Itachi smirked at Kisame, _"I (censored) at myself, and (censored) I (censored) us. Whoever I (censored) (censored), it feels (censored) (censored)."_

Hidan looked in Kakuzu's eyes with a blush, **"(Censored) I (censored) a (censored) who is (censored) to (censored). That's (censored) I (censored) through your (censored)."**

Itachi stared off into the trees_,"I see a (censored) I (censored) could (censored) forever."_

Hidan waved an arm to encompass the moonlit lake, **"I (censored) a (censored) we're (censored) to (censored) together. And (censored) is so (censored) more (censored) I (censored)."**

_"More (censored) I (censored)."_

**"More (censored) I have (censored).**

_**"(Censored) in the (censored), I (censored) the (censored). (Censored) in the (censored), our two (censored) are (censored). It's (censored) of our (censored), we can't (censored) what we (censored) (censored). And (censored) just (censored) me by (censored), (censored) through your (censored)."**_

**"And (censored) are some (censored) we don't (censored). Sometimes a (censored) just (censored) (censored) (censored)."**

_"And (censored) is so much I'll (censored), (censored) the open (censored), with you, (censored)."_

_**"Here (censored) the (censored), I (censored) the (censored). Here (censored) the (censored), our two (censored) are (censored). It's (censored) of our (censored), we can't (censored) what we have (censored). And (censored) just took (censored) by (censored), (censored) through your (censored). **_

_**"(Censored) through your (censored)."**_

The music ended and both the smaller teens stood there, fidgeting with anxiety about their performance.

Kakuzu aproached Hidan, "You idiot." the albino flinched before the stitched teen went on, "How can you expect me to turn you away after putting your heart and soul out there like that?"

Hidan was pulled into a feirce kiss that he returned whole-heartedly. When they pulled back, he hid his face in Kakuzu's neck, "I'm not good with words, and these ones scare the fuck out of me, but I love you, Kakuzu."

"Moron, I love you, too."

Kisame seemed too shocked to move, so Itachi went to him, "Kisame?"

"You mean it? You made up your mind about us?"

Itachi shook his head, "There was never any decision to make, I just had to accept the love we've always had between us. I've done that now, I'm not scared anymore, of losing my sight or anything else, because I know everything will be alright if I have you. I love you."

Kisame crushed the Uchiha to him in a bone-cracking hug that was returned with everything Itachi had. Kisame made no comment on the wetness he could feel coming through his shirt, choosing instead to hold his love tighter, "Love you, too."

After several minutes, Hidan and Kakuzu came over and Itachi pulled away from Kisame's hug, not going far and not removing the shark-teen's arm from his shoulders. The Uchiha noted that Hidan was practically glued to Kakuzu's side, his arms about the miser's waist. Both of the younger males had smiles on their faces.

Kakuzu raised a brow at the tear-tracks on Itachi's face, "Oh my, is the infamous Uchiha actually showing an emotion?"

Kisame smirked as well at seeing the unmistakable glisten in Hidan's eyes, "I do believe those are tears in the sadomasochist's eyes as well."

Itachi stiffened, but Hidan removed one of his arms from Kakuzu's waist and rammed it into his upper arm with signifigant force, "Shut up, fuckers. We weren't crying, were we, Itachi?"

The Uchiha smirked at his friend, "Of course not, it's merely a trick of the low lighting. And I thought I was the one going blind."

Kisame and Kakuzu both looked down at their boyfriends in disbelief, "What?!"

Hidan scoffed, "Morons."

Itachi nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Hidan smiled, "So, who's up for a double date? Kakuzu's treat."

The miser looked down at him, "Who's what now?"

The albino smirked and looked up at Kakuzu with the 'Evil puppy-dog eyes of DOOM', "Please, Kuzu?"

Kakuzu only lasted five seconds against the enevitable before giving in, "Fuck! Let's go before I change the mind I'm obviously losing."

"Hell yeah! Let's go, Tachi-kun."

Itachi couldn't help but smile, "We're coming, Hidan-kun."

x

There you go, non-infringant upon anyone. Bye!


End file.
